looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/5/15 - 4/11/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *4/5/15 - 6am - Bill of Hare/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Hare Brush/Oily Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/Transylvania 6-5000/High Diving Hare *4/5/15 - 7am - From Hare to Heir/Bunny Hugged/What's Opera Doc?/Show Biz Bugs/Bedevilled Rabbit/Apes Of Wrath/No Parking Hare *4/5/15 - 8am - Half Fare Hare/Million Hare/Hare Lift/Boston Quackie/Hair-Raising Hare/Hare Breadth Hurry/Dumb Patrol 1964 *4/5/15 - 9am - Knights Must Fall/Roman Legion Hare/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Suppressed Duck/Rabbit Rampage/His Hare Raising Tale/Hare We Go *4/5/15 - 10am - Daffy Flies North/Hasty Hare/Rabbitson Crusoe/Hareless Wolf/Hot Cross Bunny/Upswept Hare/Lighter than Hare *4/5/15 - 11am - Prince Varmint/Rabbit Transit/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Bewitched Bunny/Rabbit Every Monday/Big Top Bunny/Spaced Out Bunny *4/5/15 - 4pm - Box Office Bunny/French Rarebit/Long-Haired Hare/Muscle Tussle/Hyde and Hare/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Pre-Hysterical Hare *4/5/15 - 5pm - Hare Trimmed/Rabbit Fire/Hillbilly Hare/Knighty Knight Bugs/Windblown Hare/8 Ball Bunny/Grey Hounded Hare *4/5/15 - 6pm - Stupor Duck/Shishkabugs/Frigid Hare/Bully for Bugs/Mad as a Mars Hare/Lumber Jack-Rabbit *4/5/15 - 7pm - Star Is Bored, A/Baby Buggy Bunny/False Hare/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Fair Haired Hare/Carrotblanca *4/5/15 - 8pm - Rabbit's Kin/Mutiny on The Bunny/Ballot Box Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Bugs and Thugs/Bonanza Bunny/Napoleon Bunny-Part *4/5/15 - 9pm - Iceman Ducketh/To Hare Is Human/Duck Amuck/Haredevil Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Hare-Way To The Stars/Blooper Bunny *4/5/15 - 2am - Foxy by Proxy/Broom-stick Bunny/Forward March Hare/Rabbit of Seville/Robot Rabbit/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/People are Bunny *4/5/15 - 3am - From Hare To Eternity/Hare Splitter/Bunker Hill Bunny/This is a Life/Big Snooze/Rhapsody Rabbit/Compressed Hare *4/5/15 - 4am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/Rabbit Hood/Superior Duck/Rabbit's Feat/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Barbary Coast Bunny *4/5/15 - 5am - Captain Hareblower/Rabbit Seasoning/Hare Remover/Baton Bunny/Wet Hare/Devil May Hare/Now Hare This *4/6/15 - 10am - Hare Splitter/Big Snooze/Compressed Hare/Rhapsody Rabbit/From Hare To Eternity/This is a Life/Bunker Hill Bunny *4/6/15 - 11am - Hair-Raising Hare/Dumb Patrol 1964/Hare Breadth Hurry/Half Fare Hare/Boston Quackie/Hare Lift/Million Hare *4/6/15 - 12pm - Bunker Hill Bunny/Rhapsody Rabbit/From Hare To Eternity/Big Snooze/Hare Splitter/This is a Life/Compressed Hare *4/6/15 - 1pm - Box Office Bunny/French Rarebit/Muscle Tussle/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Hyde and Hare/Long-Haired Hare *4/6/15 - 2pm - Rabbitson Crusoe/Hareless Wolf/Daffy Flies North/Hot Cross Bunny/Lighter than Hare/Hasty Hare/Upswept Hare *4/6/15 - 3pm - Hareless Wolf/Upswept Hare/Rabbitson Crusoe/Daffy Flies North/Lighter than Hare/Hot Cross Bunny/Hasty Hare *4/6/15 - 8pm - What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Bedevilled Rabbit/No Parking Hare/Bunny Hugged/From Hare to Heir/Show Biz Bugs *4/6/15 - 9pm - Hare We Go/Suppressed Duck/His Hare Raising Tale/Knights Must Fall/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Roman Legion Hare/Rabbit Rampage *4/6/15 - 10pm - Transylvania 6-5000/Devil's Feud Cake/Oily Hare/Bill of Hare/Hare Brush/High Diving Hare/Hurdy Gurdy Hare *4/6/15 - 11pm - Rabbit Transit/Rabbit Every Monday/Big Top Bunny/Prince Varmint/Spaced Out Bunny/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Bewitched Bunny *4/6/15 - 12am - Stupor Duck/Bully for Bugs/Frigid Hare/Shishkabugs/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Mad as a Mars Hare *4/6/15 - 1am - Rabbit Transit/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Prince Varmint/Big Top Bunny/Bewitched Bunny/Rabbit Every Monday/Spaced Out Bunny *4/7/15 - 12pm and 2am - Slick Chick/Rabbit's Kin/Going! Going! Gosh!/What's My Lion/Suppressed Duck/Hare Brush/Porky Chops *4/8/15 - 12pm and 2am - Rabbit's Feat/Zipping Along/Ant Pasted/Wet Hare/Sandy Claws/Home Tweet Home/Duck Amuck *4/9/15 - 12pm and 2am - Tweetie Pie/Lumber Jerks/Mouse Divided, A/Ducksters/Fox Terror/Beep, Beep/Shishkabugs *4/10/15 - 12pm and 2am - Muzzle Tough/Apes Of Wrath/Bunny Hugged/Crowing Pains/Boston Quackie/Too Hop To Handle/Hip Hip Hurry *4/11/15 - 10:30am - Bird in a Guilty Cage/Baseball Bugs/Chariots of Fur *4/11/15 - 2am - Rabbit Seasoning/War and Pieces/Devil's Feud Cake/All Fowled Up/Scaredy Cat/Freudy Cat/Thumb Fun THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *4/5/15 - 12pm - Gribbler's Quest *4/5/15 - 12:30pm - Grand Old Duck of York *4/5/15 - 1pm - Ridiculous Journey *4/5/15 - 1:30pm - Shell Game *4/5/15 - 2pm - Year of the Duck *4/5/15 - 2:30pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *4/5/15 - 3pm - Here Comes the Pig *4/5/15 - 3:30pm - Mr. Weiner *4/5/15 - 10pm - SuperRabbit *4/5/15 - 10:30pm - Best Friends Redux *4/5/15 - 11pm - Best Friends *4/5/15 - 11:30pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *4/5/15 - 12am - Members Only *4/5/15 - 12:30am - Fish and Visitors *4/5/15 - 1am - Monster Talent *4/5/15 - 1:30am - Reunion *4/6/15 - 6am - Devil Dog *4/6/15 - 6:30am - Foghorn Leghorn Story *4/6/15 - 7am - Casa de Calma *4/6/15 - 7:30am - Eligible Bachelors *4/6/15 - 8am - Peel of Fortune *4/6/15 - 8:30am - Double Date *4/6/15 - 9am - Newspaper Thief *4/6/15 - 9:30am - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *4/6/15 - 4pm - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *4/6/15 - 4:30pm - That's My Baby *4/6/15 - 5pm - Sunday Night Slice *4/6/15 - 5:30pm - DMV *4/6/15 - 6pm - Off Duty Cop *4/6/15 - 6:30pm - Working Duck *4/6/15 - 7pm - French Fries *4/6/15 - 7:30pm - Beauty School *4/6/15 - 2am - Float *4/6/15 - 2:30am - Shelf *4/6/15 - 3am - Point, Laser Point *4/6/15 - 3:30am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *4/6/15 - 4am - You've Got Hate Mail *4/6/15 - 4:30am - Bobcats on Three! *4/6/15 - 5am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *4/6/15 - 5:30am - Rebel Without a Glove *4/7/15 - 5am - Semper Lie *4/7/15 - 5:30am - Father Figures *4/8/15 - 5am - Customer Service *4/8/15 - 5:30am - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *4/9/15 - 5am - Christmas Carol, A *4/9/15 - 5:30am - It's a Handbag *4/10/15 - 5am - We're in Big Truffle *4/10/15 - 5:30am - Dear John *4/11/15 - 11am - Daffy Duck Esquire *4/11/15 - 11:30am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *4/11/15 - 4pm - Black Widow *4/11/15 - 4:30pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *4/11/15 - 5am - Gribbler's Quest *4/11/15 - 5:30am - Grand Old Duck of York NOTES * Running from Friday April 3rd, 2015 to Monday April 5th, 2015, Boomerang will be showing 4 whole days of Looney Tunes and The Looney Tunes Show in honor of Spring Break. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker